The Age Of Strife: Discovery
by diomedes285
Summary: When Eris plays her games fates of entire civilizations change and now her games are more deadly than ever but are they really her games? Or is she just a piece being moved at the whim of greater beings for greater prizes? All that is known is that there will not be a happy ending.
1. Prologue

**This is an AU fic that starts 2011 November 18****th**** (in the first chapter, the Prologue is about month earlier.) All of the prologues in this series will 3****rd**** person. **

**It will be a lot shorter than the actual chapters because I'm using them to set the scene as will this book (only around 25 chapters) as it is more about setting the scene for the rest of the series.**

**I have got all monsters from my own research so most will be original and not yet been seen in the real PJO stories, though I will take some monsters from Rick Riordan that is mostly because I want to save some of the more original ones for later.**

**My first fic so please give me advice.**

**I own nothing except the plot and some characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The back alleys of Olympus were well hidden but for those who knew where to look they provided the perfect shortcuts and hiding place for anywhere on Olympus. It wasn't two days ago that Eris had used these alleys to spy on two of the mighty Olympians, the gods Mars and Poseidon.

She had been unable to curb her curiosity, a Roman and Greek god meeting was unheard of unless they were fighting but a Greek/Roman war had not happened for more than a century and they weren't fighting. They were talking. They were talking about a very special demigod called Franks Zhang.

He was a son of Mars yet a descendant of Poseidon, a very special descendant. The gods continued to talk wondering about what the boys existence meant for all demigods. Eris, however, no longer cared about what the great gods said, she was much too excited.

For Eris was smart goddess, weak yes, but as clever as Athena and then some. She was the goddess that had orchestrated the Trojan War and set the goddesses Hera, Athena and Aphrodite against each other and now saw another chance to create strife, war and pain for the children of the gods.

* * *

Excitedly moving through the alley she reviewed her plan and knew it was perfect. Frank Zhang himself wasn't that important to her and besides she knew Aphrodite was using him and another demigod in one of her own schemes so trying to use him would only draw unwanted attention from the Olympians and likely ruining her whole plan.

She only needed to know the fact he existed that alone allowed her to perform her plan, his existence weakened the boundaries that had kept Greek and Roman demigods away from each other for more than a century.

No, the demigods she was going to use were far more suited to what she had in mind and she only had to give them a gentle prod. She thanked Poseidon for Percy Jackson because, despite being a powerful demigod, he was the easiest to manipulate. All she had to do was put Annabeth Chase in danger and he would run to her rescue, not hesitating to start the war she wanted but to do that she needed another demigod and a certain goddess to give Perseus the information he would soon crave. Octavian and Styx.

Of course there were demigods to watch. Jason Grace was far more thoughtful than Percy Jackson and would not be easily goaded into war, especially if he discovered his sister was Greek. He wouldn't hesitate to hand back whatever Greek prisoners Octavian had taken and politics be damned he wouldn't let the war happen.

So Eris knew she had to remove Thalia Grace and killing her hunters would just be a bonus, fortunately she had the perfect tool for that job. Even if plan this fell through Eris knew that she would be putting the Greek demigods into greater contact with the Amazons and their Queen had never forgiven Percy or Annabeth for destroying her old home.

One way or another she would have a war between demigods and revenge on Olympus for always spurning her, always going out of their way to exclude her.

The message sent, the pieces placed and the plan in motion Eris knew all she had to do was sit back and wait for Percy Jackson to start a war.

Eris was so pleased with her plan that as she walked through the dark alleys she failed to see the man in shadows or smile that grew on his face.

* * *

**So, look interesting? **

**As I've said the prologues will be shorter than the other chapters so don't worry about amount but any other criticism or advice would be welcome just no useless insults useful ones sure but not useless ones.**


	2. I lose my girlfriend (Percy POV)

**So, this is chapter one, please R&R.**

**I'll try and update every 2 weeks or so.**

**I don't own PJO (obviously)**

* * *

**I lose my girlfriend**

_November 18_

I couldn't believe it, I was only a quarter of hour late, which considering my day was spectacularly good.

So maybe I should start at the beginning; I'd started my day with a quick game of cat and mouse with the Stoll brothers after their latest prank that had me struggling bonds for the best part on hour and another half an hour chasing them around camp and then ten minutes tying them to a tree and letting pissed off Dryads at them.

After this on my way into New York to see my mother before going on my date with Annabeth I was attacked by a mob of crazed Harpies that appeared to be possessed by someone else who had a grudge against me.

Next a young Cyclopes from Brooklyn needed directions (seriously!) and I couldn't believe it when a Witch came to demand compensation from me for killing her Clazmonian Sow (long story).

So all in all it had been a pretty adventurous day. Of course throughout it my car, which was technically Chiron's, got towed. I don't know why, I guess it was just some god trying to mess with me.

Right now I'm sat in my Moms car with her telling me, for the millionth time, how brilliant it is I'm now officially dating Annabeth.

When I was about to get out my Mom sprung up a subject I'd been trying to avoid all day.

"Oh and Percy remember you still have home with me and Paul," she nervously tapped the steering wheel looking at me hopefully.

"I want to Mom," I said honestly, "but you know I just can't." I tried to give her my best 'I'm sorry' look.

You see after Kronos's rebellion clumps of Monsters had still been roving and a lot had been very interested in challenging me. Instead of going 'look the guy that beat Kronos best leave him alone,' they went 'look the guy that beat Kronos, charge!' This led to a lot of monster attacks and that was on top of my scent which naturally attracted monsters anyway, so even more attacks. All this has led to me being forced to live at camp helping the new kids settle and helping the gods with their never ending problems.

"I know," she replied looking disappointed, "just try and visit more often."

I smiled nodded and said, "I will, I mean where else am I gonna get blue pancakes?"

She smiled happier than I'd seen her in a long time. "Don't be a stranger." She said.

Smiling I jogged into the restaurant.

* * *

"Well done seaweed brain only 17 minutes and 12 seconds late." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Hey," I said feeling the need to defend myself from her slightly sarcastic tone. "You haven't had my day."

"No one has your day," she said with a sigh.

I was slightly put off by her downcast mood.

"You OK?" I questioned, I wondered if she was having monster problems of her own.

"Yeah it's just." She looked up her eyes slightly sad. "I want to have a normal day for once."

"Uh, yeah." I was trying to focus I really was but my brain was just starting to realise how good she was looking today. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd seen her in a skirt with her honey blonde hair down instead of in its usual pony tail. Her outfit was perfect for the restaurant as well, not to formal but nice. I'd try to go for the same look but after my day I probably looked closer to a hobo against Annabeth's million golden drachma look.

"Percy, are you even listening?" Her question pulling me from my thoughts when she realised all I was doing was staring like a moron.

"Yeah, yeah sorry it's just," I gestured in her direction. "You look awesome." I was seriously hoping truth would be the best policy in this scenario.

Turned out it was when she lightly blushed, wait Annabeth _blushed?_ Wow, I'd best treasure this moment.

"Thanks," she said in an uncharacteristically small voice. We managed to steer the topic to less embarrassing topics when the food arrived.

Both me and Annabeth were having steaks (Annabeth isn't some lettuce eating girl from the stories) mine medium rare (because I'm a wuss) and Annabeth's rare (because she wasn't).

"How're things at camp?" She asked between mouthfuls.

"Same as ever though the Eros kids are being a pain in the ass." I complained. "They're worse than the Aphrodite lot, you have no idea how many fist fights I've had to break up." I told her.

"Are things really that bad?" She asked.

"Yeah and with all their love magic and stuff it's only going to get worse."

She looked thoughtful maybe thinking up some kind of strategy to solve my problems; the gods knew I needed one.

"Maybe let all the disgruntled lovers rough them up a little bit," she suggested.

"You really think that'll work?" I asked and she nodded in reply.

"Stopped the Aphrodite cabin playing with people's emotions so much." She shrugged. "I guess it'll work again with them."

I nodded thoughtfully. "It would be one less pain in my ass at least."

"The gods still want you to deal with their problems?"

I nodded shovelling food into my mouth.

"Last one sent me an iris message. He wants me to save his magic goat from a Neade or something. What the fuck is a Neade anyway?" I demanded indignantly.

She smiled at my outburst making me even more annoyed. "It's basically a mythical T-Rex."

"Fantastic. I've got that to look forward to." I muttered to myself.

"You don't have to do it you know." She told me real sympathy her voice.

"Tried that last time," I told her. "All that happened was the bugger told me I either did the quest or get turned into cockroach." I huffed suddenly very annoyed with how my life was turning out. Things were supposed to get better after I beat Kronos, not worse.

We talked like this for about another half an hour, discussing her Olympus plans, her boarding school you know just small stuff like that, before I was taken to a higher calling. Basically I was bursting for piss.

As I relieved myself I managed to reflect on how things weren't that bad I had friends a loving mom and even my dad, Poseidon managed to show he was proud of me every now then. Best of all I had Annabeth, I don't know if I could quite say I loved her (after all how do you define love) but my feelings for her were strong and only grew stronger getting closer and closer to that magic world of love.

Of course fate chose that exact moment to turn my world upside down, changing everything and showing just how frail our existence really is.

I was wrestling with my zip on my jeans when I heard. "Percy!" Shit, what the hell is it now? Haven't I done enough for one day?

I ran out riptide in my hand to find Annabeth being bodily dragged out by two strong looking guys (one sporting a fresh black eye) with purple T-shirts. There was about half a dozen other purple T-shirt people around my age, 15/16, all carrying gold versions of a very famous sword. The Roman Gladius. It was quite a distinctive weapon and sometimes mistaken for a Xiphos, the Greek sword I used.

Seeing Annabeth's prized dagger I picked up and shoved through my belt at the back, careful not cut my belt, and I sprinted after them, mortals were yelling in complete confusion.

Mortals, I thought bitterly. They were absolutely useless.

I saw Annabeth have a rag shoved over her face and watched in horror as her body went limp. I'd seen enough movies to know that was chloroform. They wanted her alive. The pulled her into the back of a van mindful I was chasing.

The driver who had obviously been waiting as his engine was still on immediately put his foot down and began to race away.

What now? I noticed a guy pulling in with a motorbike. I ran up to him pushed him off and threw a readymade IOU note. Chiron had insisted I carry them considering how much mortal stuff I seemed to need to steal. It basically said 'Please write a letter to Camp Half-Blood and we will give you check to pay for the damage/loss of the items listed in the letter.'

Chiron would be angry because he told me to use them sparingly but right then I couldn't have cared less what Chiron thought.

I put the bike in gear and raced after the Van.

* * *

I was seriously pissed that traffic was light otherwise I would've caught up them in heartbeat. What I would've done then was another question but I improvised a lot, I was actually quite good at it.

I weaved in and out of what little traffic there was but the van driver was good and the van was faster than I expected.

It became apparent they were heading out of New York and for the first time I noticed how little fuel the bike actually had. Shit. I had to catch up to them, quick.

The van swung left and I followed tires screeching.

A guy leaned out of the window something in his hands. He fired it and a long dark object sailed towards me but I thankfully swerved out of the way just in time but I knew I had to be careful, they had a crossbow. Sure I was invincible but the force might take me off the bike or worse hit the bike itself.

I had to end this. Now.

I began to gain until I was only a meter away. My brilliant plan was to leap on to the van then try and force my way through. Stupid yes but it was the best I had.

Just as I was about to jump things went wrong, well even more wrong.

The guy with cross bow reappeared and before you could say 'for fuck sake' (trust me I tried) he had shot. It hit my front tire causing me to be flung off to left. It smashed into a florists store, thank the gods that no one was there at half nine at night, I flew through the window smashing into the wall behind causing monumental damage.

Despite me invulnerability I was dazed and passed out.

I came round maybe a minute later. My shoulder was aching; in fact my whole body was aching. There was ringing in my ears, I looked around assessing the damage I had caused.

"Their insurance will pay for it," I muttered stumbling drunkenly out on to the street.

I looked for any sign of the van the only thing I saw was the ruined bike and tire marks leading west.

"Shit," I muttered to myself feeling dazed, confused and useless all at once.

I sent my Pegasus a telepathic message and waited for my ride wondering what in the name of Zeus was going on.

_Hey, boss. _He then got a good chance to survey the scene and the state of my clothes._ Whoa what'd you do this time? _I glared at the Pegasus.

"Annabeth's been kidnapped." I told him what had happened while I jumped on his back.

_So we headed to camp?_

"Yeah," I said feeling more worthless than ever. "Yeah we are."

* * *

**So how did you like my first real chapter? Review if you want.**

**By the way all the myths and monsters mentioned (including the Clazmonian sow's witch) are real myths and monsters I've done my homework so I know what I'm talking about.**

**I may twist some myths to suit the story but hey that's life.**

**Anyways see whoever's reading this next time.**


	3. Secrets (Percy POV)

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

**Secrets**

_November 18/19_

Before I flew Blackjack to camp I circled New York just to see if I could get a glimpse of the van. No such luck.

Then I went to Annabeth's boarding school, knocked out her roommate (she came at me with a frying pan what was I supposed to do?) and collected all her magical items that I knew she would kill me if I let some stupid mortal steal/break/blow themselves up with because I didn't move them somewhere safe. I was now probably the best equipped demigod on the east coast: I had Riptide, Annabeth's dagger and invisibility hat as well as Daedalus' laptop (not that I knew how to use it)

I then continued on my way to camp questions bubbling like coke with mints in. However, my shame over ruled all of the questions, shame and anger.

I had saved Olympus, defeated Gods and Titans and gone on more quests for the Gods than any other Demigod for the past thousand years and now this has happened all I can think of is how useless I am. What good is hero that can't protect the person that matters most to him when she's in the next room?

My only answers could come from Chiron but the more I thought about it the more I worried. The people that had kidnapped Annabeth had obviously been demigods but why did they have golden Roman weapons? I knew for a fact there wasn't a single Demigod that used Roman weaponry by choice, it just felt wrong. Even Kronos's demigods didn't touch the stuff and I'd never seen weapons made of gold before.

"What do think it means?" I asked not really expecting a reply.

_I don't know boss I leave the thinking to you._ I'd been so lost in my own thoughts I was shocked when Blackjack replied completely forgetting about my ability to talk horse.

"Then we are truly screwed." I said actually hoping Blackjack might have something inspirational to say.

_Yep. _Useless bloody horse.

We quickly arrived at camp, one of the many advantages of having a Pegasus, unfortunately it's obvious to the late night stalkers (Will Solace) that you're coming in. As I hopped off Blackjack Will rushed up to me.

"Hey, man whoa what happened to you?" He noticed my torn clothes and stooped walk "Oh man, Was she extra mad or extra horn-" He stopped as he caught a look at my expression.

"Is she…" He didn't finish but I knew what he was thinking.

"Kidnapped." I said as I continued to walk to the big house, my voice was tight and angry.

"What, by who?"

"I don't know Will I have a lot of enemies." I snapped at him and immediately regretted it. Will was a good guy he was camps best shot and best healer even better than the Asclepius kids. He had many talents and was good friend only having the normal reaction.

"Sorry, it's just been rough." I apologised.

"You're telling me you look like shit." I raised an eyebrow but Will carried on oblivious to fact I was hoping for something more useful.

"I mean what did you do, jump through a window?"

"I was thrown from a bike through a window and into a wall." I corrected him.

"But you don't have bike?" It was more of a question.

"Neither does the poor sod I nicked it from." I replied.

He grinned but I was busy so I told him to go make sure his cabin was asleep he nodded knowing what I was going to do and (being smarter than me) decided he no longer wanted to be with the guy who was going to wake up Mr D.

* * *

It was probably around one in the morning, in less than 4 hours my girlfriend had been kidnapped, I'd been thrown through a window and been whacked with a frying pan so I was in no mood to play nice when Argus blocked my way.

I was actually pretty cool with Argus. Because of my invincibility Chiron said I needed a bigger challenge so he told me to fight Argus because apparently Hera had created him to have the combat skills of Ares or at least close enough. It had taken me a while but I was now good enough to give him a challenge in sword play but still not his match in unarmed combat. This didn't make me stupid enough think I was as powerful as a god though because if god really wanted to kill me they'd just blast me to dust, still it was nice to know I was pretty good when it came to playing with sharp objects.

Still I wasn't a happy camper. "Get out of my way." I growled.

It just stood there impassable as a mountain so I went for Riptide. Even when I had the pen out he seemed unfazed, I was actually quite insulted he thought he could take me so easily.

"I will fight you if I have to." I warned and he still seemed unfazed but I saw him tense and knew he was ready to take out his own sword if necessary. Then the door behind him opened with Mr D and Chiron stood in the big houses hallway candles providing the light.

"Please refrain from killing each other before I leave otherwise father will be terribly angry." I knew that bored unconcerned voice anywhere.

"Mr D." I said my voice tight and angry, I'd been so focused on getting to Chiron I had completely forgotten about our useless camp director but he was apparently leaving, good.

"Step aside Argus I doubt he's going to gut us." Chiron said with a smile I didn't return, I barely even acknowledged the hair curlers in his tail.

"Well I'm leaving before I have to listen to his moaning. Olympus calls and I have no doubt Peter here has got a preview of what it's going to be about." Dionysus was literally out in flash and I was still pretty upset over what had been happening to me so I mostly ignored it and focused on Chiron.

Before Chiron could say anything I cut in. "What aren't you telling me?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" He said looking truly perplexed he probably couldn't decide which secret I was talking about.

"Don't play games I've seen the Romans." I replied, it was a wild stab and I knew it but they had been using Roman weaponry (besides the crossbow) and it seemed the best way to get him to tell me what he knew was to make him think I knew more than I did. Hey, I can be pretty smart when someone's life is on the line.

"How much do you know?" Not even bothering to deny it, this might be easier than I thought. However his manner scared me a little, he seemed…afraid.

"I know a bunch of Gladius wielding maniacs kidnapped Annabeth." I spat, forgetting my plan of playing my cards close to my chest. Well I wasn't _that_ smart.

"What? But that breaks the truce. Even Lupa wouldn't dare." He said looking completely horrified.

"What truce? And who the fuck is Lupa?" Now more confused and angry than when I began.

But Chiron didn't hear me.

"Tell me!" I shouted desperation filling my voice.

"I cannot." He said quietly, seeming to age a thousand years in one moment.

"Why? Why aren't I trusted? After everything I've done, fighting wars, preventing wars, saving camp, saving Olympus, do you know how much I've sacrificed? Why aren't I trusted?" I was still shouting.

"Do not speak to me of sacrifice Percy Jackson," He wasn't yelling but his tone was so cold it made me my blood freeze, I'd never heard him sound so angry or dangerous. Despite his tone and the warning in his voice I wasn't going to back down, there was too much at stake.

"Then why sacrifice more?" I was playing a trump card here and it had to work. "Annabeth's like a daughter to you why let her die. Tell me what you know and help me save her!" I wasn't shouting now but my voice was still loud and desperation practically dripped from it.

His shoulders slumped like he had an anvil on his back and I knew the answer before he even began to speak. "I cannot there is…there is too much at stake…Percy! Percy, here me out! Percy!" But I was already out of the big house slamming the door so hard I was pretty sure the house shook.

As I walked away all I could feel was betrayal. Chiron had been my instructor, my trainer but now he wasn't helping me because there was 'too much at stake' which was just another way of him telling me I wasn't trusted to be capable of dealing with the situation.

I got into my cabin and collapsed onto my bed wishing Annabeth there as I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was quick to have a shower (since the new cabins were built the old ones got an upgrade of a small en-suite as the new ones were built with one) and put on a fresh green T-shirt with a zip up grey hoodie and blue jeans.

By that point I was late for breakfast which was a mistake because it made my entrance even more obvious and by the glances people were shooting me Will had made sure everyone knew what had happened in some version or another it would really depend on the person telling the rumor how accurate it was.

I was still startled by how quick the number of campers we had, had shot up after the war with the Titans. It was even a little crowded now when most people were away for the school year.

I made my sacrifice but didn't exactly feel thankful. People continued to look at me throughout a breakfast and Chiron approached me in wheel chair form, this was odd because he was normally in full horse form as much as he could but he might be just being lazy. He coughed into his hand before he started.

"Percy, I know you're angry but please let me explain." I took a chance interrupt when he coughed again.

"Talk to me when you have something useful to say." I replied venom filling my voice. How could he not give me the information to save Annabeth even when I knew he had it?

He looked like he was going argue but decided against it, the shadows of the pavilion made him look half a ghost. "You're too stubborn for your own good." He shook his head. "Fine if that is your stance then I shall come to you when your wits return." I glared in reply and he wheeled himself away shaking his head and coughing every now and then.

* * *

My day was pretty normal and by normal I meant I taught sword practice, failed at archery and nearly died on the climbing wall which has lava spewing out of it which in my defense was normal for me. Of course I had an ache in my heart and I was terrified about Annabeth but I didn't show it because I knew the new campers would then be worried which helped no one and just made my job more difficult as a counselor.

I also trained but since I didn't want to see Argus I fought Clarisse and it was quite fun not to mention challenging but then again she would be, she was camps best fighter after me. It managed to take some of the stress off my mind for a little while as well.

It didn't work completely however as my thoughts kept on coming back to Annabeth.

When I was walking back to my cabin I saw Connor Stoll, Nyssa and Sherman all trying to get at three Eros kids that were notorious for playing with people's emotions.

The only thing that stood between them and their prize was Austin from the Aphrodite cabin. He was one camp's top swordsman the only people better with a sword were me, Mark, Malcolm and possibly Pollux. He was the only child of Aphrodite Drew wouldn't dare boss around and during the war he'd made a bit of a name for himself by killing a Sphinx and saving his sister Lacy life from a dozen of Kronos's demigods. He was trying to make the Aphrodite cabin something to proud of.

The yelling was annoying and I wanted to test out Annabeth's advice and see if getting whacked on the head would stop the Eros cabin causing so many problems.

"Hey Austin, come here for a sec." I gave him a look so he understood I wanted him away from the Eros kids.

I never liked being around Austin to long. After he'd lost his boyfriend Caster during the 'battle of the labyrinth' he had a dangerous glint in his eye's that made him look half mad but he seemed a bit more subdued today.

"Percy," he greeted after he'd jogged the short distance to me. As soon as Austin was out of the way the Eros kid were running as fast as they could to get away from the people they had torn apart emotionally.

"Austin I need you to make sure none of the Eros kids are killed but don't get involved unless weapons are drawn."

"Nyssa's fists are weapons." He replied.

"Yeah, well I'm tired of their games. Let them take a beating for once, it'll calm them down."

He nodded reluctantly. Eros was his mother's son so the Aphrodite cabin had taken it on them-selves to 'protect' them. Though only Austin did any actual protecting and even that was half hearted. I hoped Austin didn't break to many bones in them.

As Austin jogged after them I went into my cabin to cool from the days training and send a message I'd been putting off.

When I told my Mom it hit her hard but she was worse when she heard there was nothing I could do.

"Are you sure Chiron won't help?" She asked for the tenth time.

"Yeah, and there's nothing I can do until I get some kind of lead." I slammed my bedside cabinet in frustration.

_One minute remaining_ an annoyingly calm voice told us.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Percy. You're a smart man." I noticed how she called me a man as if I'd already grown up and turned 18.

"Maybe," was my unhelpful and cryptic reply.

"Sally," I heard Pauls voice call.

"Be good Percy." My mom said before she waved her hand through the Iris message.

"Yeah," I sighed and fell onto my bed as the horn blew for dinner, "yeah."

* * *

**How was that chapter? The conversations were short but I couldn't think of much to put in them. If you have any advice for conversation writing please put it in a review.**

**See you next time.**


	4. A dead man saves my life (Frank POV)

**I decided that since the last chapter didn't really have any action in it I'd give you a more action chapter.**

**Important note: The Son of Magic has happened, important for you to know that.**

**Every chapter has a date on it so I can keep track because there are a lot of story lines so I need the dates to make sure I don't confuse myself or the reader as to when things are happening. I've also made Frank a bit older and if someone could give me Alabaster's age I'd be grateful.**

**I'm also trying to keep each character in character at least until they have an experience in the book that gives me an excuse to make them OOC. So things like not swearing for Frank are what I'm trying to do. Also if any characters are OOC in this book please post it in a review.**

* * *

**A dead man saves my life**

_November 19_

You know before magic kid turned up I'd been having a good day and I rarely got good days. Not since my grandmother had died and I'd been sent south by a crazy Roman love goddess to apparently 'repair the barrier I had broken' of course I hadn't broken any barriers _until_ I'd been sent south.

Despite the endless monsters and trial's I'd faced I had managed to evade Sinis, defeat a pair of Gorgons, destroy a bridge and see the Phoenix as well as giving a witch who apparently owned a flying pig directions to New York. It had been quite an adventure.

Of course according the goddess my trials had only just begun.

Apparently it was due to my bloodline, at least that's what my godly dad had told me in my dreams.

"Ancient blood son, Greek and Roman. Oh, and don't set your stick on fire." That was how I had been claimed by the Roman god of war Mars; I had been so proud (sarcasm).

Though the bloodline did give me powers beyond a regular son of Mars, I could shape shift into pretty much any animal and apparently a dragon, though of course I hadn't mastered that form yet so I was stuck with wood peckers and bears.

I was pretty well armed. Over my journey I'd picked up a bow that turned into a back pack when I wasn't using it as a bow, a Gladius and Pugio, combining that with my animal powers and natural fighting skill I was pretty formidable. This, of course, led to even more monster activity.

Finally I'd fought, stole and dragged myself to my destination, Atlanta.

I had to admit the warehouse in which I was supposed to 'discover my destiny' was quite disappointing. It had a sad collection of semi broken windows and the low hot sun showed dust in the air. The warehouse was large open and empty except for a broken ladder leading to a broken walkway going around the perimeter of the warehouse.

The expansive room was clear of anyone except me and the skinny guy with golden great sword in front of me. It was covered in weird symbols like old spells and I was amazed someone so scrawny could lift it, it must have weighed a ton.

The boy was wearing a white polo shirt with a Nike symbol and a green splodge, possible from monster blood, and he was wearing chino's that had rip down the side of the lower left leg and pink scar showed that a monster had tried to grab him there. He also had a substantial back pack on.

Not knowing how to begin introductions I decided to be simple. "Hi." I said waving my hand to emphasise the greeting.

The boy scowled. "Who're you? The gods finally decided to send someone to kill me? They should've sent someone better." The look of contempt he gave me made me angry, what did he have against me all of a sudden? "Run now before you get hurt."

Instead of replying I turned my self into a lion. It was actually fun to see his look of contempt turn to horror. I'd bet everything I'd ever owned on him not expecting that.

But before I could turn back and say 'beat that' he yelled something that I couldn't make out and a ball of fire travelled towards me.

I ran, still in lion form, to the left and then pulled back and pounced. Since I didn't want to turn him into cat food I changed back in to human form slamming into him before he could raise his sword or blast me with any more tricks of his.

Thankfully I outweighed him by at least 30 pounds so he went sprawling but I was able to keep my balance. His sword skittered to the left of me and before he got up I yelled "Hey, I just want to-"

BAM!

Something blows me backwards and crack my head against floor, next thing I know the guy has his sword at my throat.

"Impressive," he tells me while I try and think up a way out of this mess. "Never seen anyone who could change into animals, that's some powerful magic shame you can't use it properly." He said with a mocking smile probably talking about my turning back to human. I resigned myself to fate after all I'd had a good run.

Just as the guy was about to kill me a voice from somewhere behind him half shouted half hissed, "Stop you fool, she told you to find him, the one who could change his shape."

"Why did he try to kill me then?" I would have made my move then but he didn't let up the pressure one bit.

"You attacked first and if he'd tried to kill you he would have remained a lion. Your hatred is blinding you." He was stern like tutor telling a star pupil he could do better.

"Well I've decided I don't want to be Aphrodite's pawn anymore," I was sure I was going to die then but the tutor person behind him suddenly had an infallible argument.

"You're going to need him if you want to make it out alive, unless of course you think you can take a dozen Phasma by yourself, hmm?" I prayed the question was rhetorical.

As it turned out it didn't matter what chino boy wanted as just at that moment there was a "PHASMA!" Yelled and a translucent green body slammed into him.

* * *

When chino boy went flying I was up and my Gladius was out. The man who had been trying to save my life was nowhere to be seen but I had bigger problems, the magician guy had managed to kill the Phasma that had slammed into him and was now back up and looking at the new threat.

The Phasma hissed and glared. They were humanish shaped, but were hands should have been it looked like lumps of translucent green rock and they had no faces just heads. There words came from them but more like their bodies were generating the words and throwing them at me.

"We are Phasma!" They hissed in perfect unison.

"Got that," I replied.

"We will torment the earth when the old King rises!" They were crazy as well; my luck just never seems to be bad enough.

"You take half take half." I told the guy who was now standing next to me completely ignoring the Phasma's ravings.

He shrugged in reply and we surged forward.

The Phasma seemed startled at first and I managed to stab one with my sword but they recovered quickly. As the first disintegrated another swung its rock hand at me, I ducked pushing it behind me and stabbing the one just behind it. As follow through I barged it the one that was going at the magic kid into a wall pulled out my Pugio with my left hand and stabbed it leaving the Pugio in instead of keeping hold of it.

Then I spun around slashing at another, not the one I'd pushed, that had managed to out flank me. However it was faster than its mates and dodged and before I brought my sword arm back up so it swung its right fist down on my arm but before it reached I punched it in its faceless head and it stumbled backwards and tripped over its shapeless feet.

But I'd forgotten about the one I had pushed out of the way and it grabbed my arms from behind wrapping its arms around mine and forcing them behind my back and body to arch up ready to be punched by its friend.

The other had now recovered and punched me in the solar plexus driving the air from my lungs, just behind me I heard my ally/enemy yelling.

I knew I had to do something quick or I was going to get beaten to death the Phasma in front of me was ready to punch again. I did what came naturally, I turned into a grizzly bear breaking the grip (and arms) of the monster behind me and stunning the one in front.

I smashed my paw down on the one that had smacked me with a roar of fury. Then I turned on the one behind me and smashed its head in as well.

As I turned back into not so regular old me I saw that the other guy had dispatched of his Phasma pretty well and we were surrounded by piles of the monsters essence because when monsters die they get to come back later on because otherwise it would be much to easy unfortunately we only get one round and the we're out.

"Truce?" I asked him panting slightly, adrenaline rushing through me, my heart pounding in my ears.

"Truce." He agreed probably feeling the same as me.

"So what's your name?" I decided to be friendly since we had just fought together.

He scowled and said "You first."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, my name's Frank, you big baby."

He snorted. "You're one to talk."

My face heated up knowing he was talking about my pudgy baby face.

"Just tell me your name." I growled.

He smirked and said "Alabaster."

"You're named after a piece of rock?" I asked hoping to annoy him.

Unfortunately he just waved it aside like it didn't bother him which seriously bothered me.

"Why did you come here?" I asked hoping he was here for the same reason as me so I didn't have to wait around for ages.

"An Olympian sent me," He said with a disgusted expression. "It's apparently the only way I'm going to survive."

"Me to," I said nodding deep in thought. So this was who my destiny lay with, at least he was descent fighter and seemed pretty clever.

Another thought occurred to me. "Where's the guy?" I asked.

"What guy?" Realisation came across his face "Oh, he was just some dead guy my Mom gave me as mist form, he's my sought of guardian slash advisor."

I decided not to press for the information because I highly doubted he was just a random gift from his Mom.

"So who's your Mom, I mean which goddess?"

"Hecate. Who's your parent?"

"Mars but I'm also Poseidon's descendant." He scowled when I said Poseidon but then had a more immediate thought.

"You know Mars and Poseidon are from different religions, don't you?" He asked probably thinking I was crazier than most demigods so I told him what my Dad had told me about Greek and Roman demigods coexisting and how my existence weakened the boundaries that kept them away from each other.

"Shit." Was all he had to say. I tried not to wince at the profanity my Grandma had basically beaten such 'uncivilised' words, I never swore.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Do you know what's supposed to happen now?"

"That's my queue," an angelic voice said from behind me.

* * *

You'd think having seen the love goddess once already would have prepared me for the second time. Well you'd be wrong, if anything I was more surprised than before.

She had flawless skin and perfect curves no one I had ever seen before even came close. She was innocent and pretty one second then wild and sexy the other, there was nothing she couldn't be she was always bringing herself closer to true perfection taking everyone's ideas of beauty and amplifying them by a thousand.

I stood there like a gormless moron as did Alabaster however he managed to recover quicker than me.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" He demanded but it was weaker than when he had been angry with me it must've taken all the strength he could muster to be angry with her.

She became all innocent with a look of hurt that broke my heart all I wanted to do was comfort her. "Do I have to want something?" Her voice so full of innocence but then she grinned evilly now intimidatingly beautiful "but since you offered there is something I want."

With all the strength that remained to me I managed to speak. "What uh what is that?" I was going for the helpful hero and came off the lack witted imbecile.

"Well sweet Frank," my heart soared at that, "I want you to save my fish." That woke me up quick.

I had travelled here facing huge dangers suffering unbearable pain just to save her fish, was this some kind of joke?

"Why do you need us to save your fish? Can't you just buy new ones?" Alabaster demanded sounding as angry as I felt.

The goddess scowled at that, "of course not. They don't sell the fish that brought me to land when I was first born in your local pet store you know."

"Right, so we're saving your magic fish." Alabaster muttered to himself.

Before he could say more I decided to speak up "why do you need us? Surely a goddess can save her own fish." I said.

She scowled again, she looked really pretty when she scowled I realised. "I can, through you."

Even I snorted at that and Aphrodite seemed to be getting very angry so angry that her form changed until she was in a purple Roman dress, Venus, still beautiful.

"Well you have no choice if you want to survive. If you complete this quest I promise to help you get to somewhere safe." She told us.

I glanced at Alabaster who actually looked angry at that proposal so I decided to speak for us.

"Fine, just tell us where to find them." I said.

"Ah," she began, "you see I don't actually know."

"Of course you don't," Alabaster muttered.

"But," she interrupted in a firmer tone, "I do know someone who will know, go to Miami and seek out Thetis."

"O-" Before I could finish she flashed out of the room.

"Brilliant." Alabaster yelled sarcasm so thick you could've cut it.

"We don't really have a choice." I said giving him a meaningful look. "At least not if we want to live past the age of 20." He glared at me.

"What makes you think I can't look after myself?" He demanded in an angry tone.

"The fact a goddess is going to blast you into tiny little pieces if you don't," I replied in the same tone.

He still looked angry but more accepting all of a sudden, he knew what I said made sense.

"Fine," he grumbled, "come on Frank it's a long drive to Miami."

"You own a car?" I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Well own is a bit of strong word, but yes, yes I do."

I was going to save some magic fish with a kleptomaniac, brilliant, just brilliant.

* * *

**Good chapter? **


	5. A long drive(Annabeth POV)

**Hey, me again. So I hope you all liked the last the chapter, I've made a couple of edits to Ch 1 and 2 so go back and read them, there's nothing earth shattering but there are some important things mentioned that will somewhat affect the later story.**

**I don't own PJO blah blah blah.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**A long drive… a really long drive**

_November 19/20_

I hated feeling week, I hated feeling defenceless and, I hated feeling in need of saving but most of all I hated being kidnapped by maniacs under the control of some weird scarecrow kid who hated Greeks were everyone seemed to think I was some kind of bimbo just because I was blonde and descended from Greek goddess who was supposed to be a maiden.

What I did like was the black eye I had given the guy who had first tried to kidnap me. Unfortunately his friends and he were physically bigger and stronger than me so when it came to being bodily dragged I couldn't really do much.

The chloroform had been the final insult; my last memories were of Percy running to try and help. It was with dread that I realised I was a damsel in distress, shit.

Of course when I woke up I wasn't feeling good. I had been sat down so my neck muscle's ached and my right hand was bruised from punching that guy in the face.

When I came to my senses I realised both my hands were tied to the wall behind me next to my head, I was in a moving vehicle which I deduced must have been a van by the size. I was sat opposite a scrawny Latino guy of about 15 wearing a snowboarding jacket and a pretty half white, half Native American girl with choppy hair and an army jacket of about the same age. They were both tied up like me.

The front of the van was closed off by a tinted window and all the windows were tinted in the same fashion but other than that the interior was plain and grey.

"Hey, you OK?" The girl asked her voice had forced courage in it; she was obviously terrified by our predicament.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know what happened?" I wasn't sure who they were I wanted to see if we had anything in common. I was pretty sure I had been kidnapped because of being a demigod I assumed these were demigods to, just unclaimed or loners.

The Latino boy answered. "They keep on saying that we're Greeks. God knows why." He shook his head. "Do I look Greek? I'm not!" He looked quite indignant.

"Shut it Leo," girl muttered, she gave me a look of pity. "Was that your boyfriend in the restaurant?" My throat constricted all I could was nod and wonder what important person/place Percy had killed/destroyed.

"He- he chased them, we could just hear him, he was on a bike, I think, but they…" She stopped, probably not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"He crashed into building from what I could hear," Leo, the girl had called him, supplied not knowing how to act so he just shuffled and pulled against his constraints.

"Oh, I thought he'd blown something up," I said relief filling me and they both gave me strange looks and I realised that they probably thought he was dead, bah Percy could crash into a thousand shops the Curse of Achilles meant he'd be fine.

"Don't worry, he's not dead," the looks they both gave me clearly showed they thought I was mental. "I'll explain later," they both gave me searching looks but clearly either believed me or just didn't want to burst my bubble, probably the latter.

"So, what's your name?" Leo asked.

"I'm Annabeth," there didn't seem anything wrong with letting them know my name.

"Piper," the girl said "and this is Leo," I nodded to them both.

We lapsed into a silence, then again what were we supposed to talk about?

Leo decided to break the silence. "You know why they kidnapped us?" Leo spoke as if he knew so I shook my head and let him continue. "The skinny guy keeps on muttering about a message from the gods, they're all maniacs they think we're demigods." He gave me a look as if to say 'how crazy is that?'

When I didn't respond they both frowned but didn't say anything.

"Can't believe they made you were my snowboarding jacket," Piper muttered, probably to avoid an awkward silence between us all.

He grinned. "I hope you haven't ruined my zip with your…plus sized chest."

Piper blushed, looking furious, and I got the feeling that Leo would have never made such a joke if Piper hadn't been tied up. Then again Leo's observations were correct Piper did indeed have a 'plus sized chest' and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. My own breasts had never been particularly large and, even though Percy always insisted I was beautiful, I have always felt jealous of those girls who did.

It was mostly because of Percy. Every day I was afraid he might run off with some big boobed bimbo, even though I knew it was just a silly thought it was always in the back of my mind.

My twinge of jealousy quickly fated and I kept it well hidden from them both. I had always been good at hiding my emotions though once Percy had suggested I was easily made jealous, he had to do some serious grovelling before I even held hands with him after _that _incident.

Before Leo got himself into serious trouble I decided to steer the topic back onto the coats. "Why'd they switch them?"

"At first they just took them," Piper said. "But when we complained we were cold they decided to give us both the wrong coat. I guess it was their idea of fun."

"The worst prank ever," Leo muttered and I couldn't help but agree. Surely there had to be better forms of entertainment than switching someone's coats around.

When the conversation fell back into silence (well not silence since Leo insisted in playing eye spy to pass the time) I wondered at how I'd been captured and why there were no guards in the back, it would help me formulate plan to escape. There were two vans there had to be.

"How many of their vans have you seen?" If I was going to escape I needed data. I wasn't Percy who had 'whatever works' policy, I thought through what I did.

"Three, I think." Piper said with a thoughtful look on her face and Leo broke off his one man game of eye spy.

"Yeah she's right there are three, I counted. Thought about trying to escape myself," I wondered if Leo had any special demigod powers that he just thought were weird super powers or something along those lines he was so small and scrawny I couldn't imagine it being anything else.

"How?" Like I said I use data in my plans.

He looked like a dear caught in head lights "Uh, I dunno," he seemed nervous like I'd hit something important, something special.

"Maybe with your freaky car controlling powers?" Piper said in a joking tone. Maybe Leo was good with machines, possibly a Hephaestus child.

But why had they not been claimed? The backlog, I decided. There had been so many new demigods we were being told about we had to prioritise, these two would have been low which would have been a clerical error, the older you were the higher your priority that's how it was supposed to work.

"Piper, no…I'll tell you…it's about my Mom," Leo seemed at a loss for words, surprisingly serious and upset; we were all silent a few more miles.

I decided these two were definitely demigods I could just tell so I decided to give them the one of your parents is a Greek god talk. Of course it wasn't easy.

Surprisingly Leo seemed more accepting of the idea, I guess he did have powers and probably a hard life to back up what I was saying.

In complete contrast Piper kept on alternating between the 'they're just myths' and 'you're crazy' which wasn't getting us anywhere.

It was a long drive.

* * *

When we finally stopped I was no closer to convincing Piper that the Greek gods were real as I was to coming up with an escape plan.

The doors flew open and I saw it was dark outside, we were by the road side near a forest.

"Move and you die," A gruff voice coming from a guy holing a sword told us.

They untied me first keeping a sword pointed at my belly, then Piper, then Leo.

"Nice coat," one of our guards told Leo him and his friends snorting to themselves.

"Hey Blondie," one of them whispered to me as walked, "maybe later you could show me what's under that skirt." Maybe I could sever your manhood and force it down your throat, I thought but a plan formed in my head.

"Maybe," I said adding giggle for effect. Anyone who knew me would laugh at me trying to play slut but they didn't, being blonde sometimes had advantages.

When we reached their camp in a small clearing maybe fifteen meters in circumference I did a quick check of their numbers and weapons. There were twelve of them in all, the one who seemed to be giving the orders was apparently called Octavian. He was tall, skinny, with dirty blonde hair.

The tied us down, we were attached to a tree but able to lie down.

The guard who'd thought he had a chance with me approached again a smile plastered all over his face.

Leo and Piper who had been watching our earlier brief exchange looked on at me in disbelief probably wondering what the hell had gotten into me.

"So, about…"

Before he could finish I began "I would," I did my best pout, "but I'm stuck in these chains, so…"

I couldn't believe he was stupid enough to fall for it. As soon as I was free I pulled his sword from his scabbard (and no that was not a euphemism) and spun away from his embrace so I was about two meters away with the golden sword between us.

The sword felt odd in my hand which was no surprise considering it was a Gladius, most demigods hated the weapon, including me. Still beggars can't be choosers and all that.

Before the guy in front of me could pull his dagger out I smacked him around the side of the head with the flat of the blade and he crumpled to the ground.

The others seemed surprised so I made to cut the other two from their bonds but a one of them got in my way, a girl from her build and height. She met my overhead cut but didn't see my follow through kick into her stomach. She staggered back gasping.

Unfortunately she'd bought time for her friends to surround me.

The first attack I side stepped and he went into his friend behind me, the second it stood on his foot and my ADHD brain couldn't help but wander and I wished I was better dressed for battle. Then stepped behind him and smashed my sword hilt on the back of his neck and he crumpled to the flaw.

"Yield," one yelled and instead of replying I slashed his leg and stepped back.

However before I could continue my onslaught large, powerful arms were wrapped around my body and a rag was pressed against face. It smelt sickly sweet.

I had just enough time to think _what again?_ Before I passed out.

* * *

When I awoke a guard was sat next to me and immediately before I could do anything he mumbled something in what sounded like Latin and I passed out.

This happened three or four times before I was finally allowed to wake properly. When I did I realised I was in the same van with Piper and Leo sitting across from me. The only difference was that Leo now wore the army jacket and Piper the snowboarding jacket. They both had concerned expressions.

"Man, you've been out for ages," Leo said with something that sounded like grudging admiration, "You're a damn good fighter and looked cool when you did it to." He was surprisingly happy considering he was a prisoner.

"What he's trying to say is are you OK?" Piper said her voice filled with so much concern I suddenly felt compelled to answer truthfully.

"My head feels like it was smashed by hammer but other than that I'm good." I tried to smile reassuringly.

She smiled in reply looking relieved. "That was really brave what you did," she told me. "Wish I could be so brave." She sounded wistful.

"Don't worry it'll –" The car came to a sudden stop and the doors swung open to reveal an intense afternoon light and despite it being autumn the air was warm.

Five figures stood outside.

"Up," one of them ordered after they cut our bonds to the vans walls. Piper and Leo each had a sword pointed at them, I had two.

We were quick marched through a tunnel were two guards stood aside for us. We continued through a dark tunnel until we got to the end.

When we stepped into the light I gasped. Nestled in the valley was a secret world. I saw a city, a war camp and what looked like temples to the god's. This was all surrounded by fast flowing rivers which came from a large lake. In the distance I saw Mt. Diablo, we were near San-Francisco that meant there was still a chance of escape.

"Quickly," I was roughly shoved across the fields and bridge where we were met by an odd collection of people in togas and armour.

"Octavian," a blonde guy about 15 or 16 maybe 6ft and dressed in gold Roman armour, unlike everyone else besides a girl of about the same age who had steel armour and gold weapons.

"I expected more, if you disobeyed my orders and killed one I swear I'll-" before he could finish Octavian cut him off.

"Calm Praetor the gods only gave vision far enough to see these," his tone was soothing, like a snake before it eats you. "The only one that died brought it on himself when he chased us," I smiled to myself knowing Percy was very much alive.

The Praetor guy didn't seem pleased. "You should've expected resistance and prepared for it in a way that made sure no one was hurt," he looked stern and he was obviously in charge.

"My apologies, we did not expect the spineless Greek's," spineless I was sure I'd misheard, he'd be bloody spineless when I was through with him, "to resist."

"So you underestimated the enemy. I should have you flogged." His smile made it look like this was going to be to be the high point of his week.

"Peace Jason," the girl in golden armour said, she was obviously his equal if she could refer to him so informally. "Octavian kept his word none of the prisoners are harmed."

Jason still looked angry but controlled himself to confront a smug looking Octavian. "Put them somewhere secure, you can interrogate them tomorrow but if you lay a hand on them…" Jason let the threat hang in the air but Octavian didn't seem very threatened.

"As you command," He said with a mock bow.

Jason gave me, Piper and Leo one last look marking our appearance so he would know if even the smallest injury should befall us.

"You know where to take them," Octavian said to the person who must've been his lieutenant because he saluted and had us marched off to our cell.

It looked like tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**So was it any good? **

**Please review or PM me if you have any specific idea's you want me to know about.**

**See you later.**


	6. Chiron has twins! (Will POV)

**Hey so how have you all been? Don't bother responding I can't hear you.**

**Also I should have mentioned this at the beginning I'm English so I may use different slang and different words like Mum instead of Mom or Torch instead of Flashlight. Since the characters are American I'll try and limit this as much as possible but just so you all know.**

**When it says Will I mean Will Solace NOT an OC.**

**Warning (don't know if I need this but better safe than sorry) some suggestive themes.**

**I don't own PJO blah blah blah.**

**Does anyone know Chris's godly parent? Put it in the review if you do.**

* * *

**Chiron has twins!**

_November 20_

THWAK!

Bull's-eye.

THWAK!

Split arrow.

THWAK!

Another split arrow.

Jake made this bow well I couldn't help but admire the workmanship; it was like nothing I'd ever seen before. I knew very little about how he'd made it but I did know it had a core of celestial bronze to add to the draw weight. At my request he had also designed it so it didn't have to be unstrung, never losing its tension, as strong as the day it was made.

The autumn chill was mostly kept out by camps borders but I still had to where a jumper to keep the cold out.

I drew my bow for another shot when I heard "Nice shooting," it was Austin.

I turned to him taking the tension slowly out of my bow but leaving the arrow resting there, I didn't like or trust Austin. He'd toyed with one of my sister's emotions despite being gay and completely uninterested in women; it was just some sadistic kick he got from it.

I'd never known him before Castor died but those that knew him say he had changed after his boyfriend's death. Like Pollux he'd become more interested in fighting but Pollux hadn't become an insane jerk at the same time like Austin had.

After he upset Emily (my sister) by playing with her I had 'chat' with him. It had ended in a full blown fist fight requiring Jake and Percy to pull us apart before we killed each other.

"What do you want?" I practically snarled, no one else was around in the practice range, not at ten in morning I wasn't teaching archery until eleven so I'd decided to get some practice in to help me think.

I glanced at the sword at his hip. If he got in close I'd never stand a chance, then again I can fire five arrows with perfect accuracy faster than most people can blink and was about 6 meters away. He'd be dead before he was five meters away.

"To practice," he answered easily but if you looked in his eyes you could see his insanity, his desire to kill and hurt just for the hell of it.

He looked me up and down like he was examining the best way to kill me. "You know I'm not all bad," he muttered. "There's no need to stand there so tense like I'm gonna try and kill you, you know."

Instead of replying with a retort I decided to ask the question I so far hadn't because I'd not talked to him much for obvious reasons "Why'd you do it?" I asked as he picked up a bow and fired an arrow at the target.

"Do what?" He feigned ignorance.

"You know damn well what," I snarled.

"Fun," I almost shot him there but then he continued. "All I was doing was messing with her." He smiled like it was a good memory.

"You messed with my sister, leaving her completely heartbroken for _fun?_" I was itching to put an arrow through his throat.

"Stupid cow knew I was gay and still fell for me," he smiling to himself like he found the whole thing terribly amusing. "I sometimes struggle to believe it."

"If you'd died and Castor had lived the world would be a better place." I snapped at him.

I immediately regretted it. Sure Austin was jerk and deserved a good few whacks on the head to put him in his place but that was a low blow.

His eyes immediately hardened and I was about to pull my draw my bow so I could at least incapacitate him before he reached me and mounted my head on a spike just outside the Aphrodite cabin.

Before Austin lashed out a new voice called out "Stop." It was Percy, I saw Austin hesitate as Percy walked up to us he'd probably seen what was happening.

"I will kick the shit out of both of you if you fight each other, got that?" That made Austin stop, if he respected anything it was strength and Percy had that in abundance he was almost definitely the most powerful demigod at camp. The only demigods I knew who could be his match were Thalia Grace and possibly Nico Di-Angelo.

"Good, Will I need to talk to you and Austin," he turned to Austin keeping his voice level he said "I'm gonna need you to."

I scowled but followed Percy and Austin as we left the archery range. I slung my bow over my back but made sure I always had Percy between me and Austin.

"Why do you need us?" Austin asked what I was thinking.

"I need help finding Annabeth," I'd never seen Percy look so serious, he was always a joker someone you could have a laugh around.

My brain rationalized he was just worried about Annabeth and Chiron's refusal to help wasn't going to make Percy the happiest Demigod in the world.

"It had something to do with Romans," he was muttering to himself like he was trying to coax the answer out of his own brain.

"Romans?" I wasn't sure what Rome had to do with this. "How do you know?"

"They had Gladius's, gold Gladius's,"

"Who uses a weapon made of gold?" Austin asked.

"Apparently Romans," I replied.

After a couple of minutes of walking and talking between us we reached an area just where the edges of the forest and strawberry fields meet each other. A gap of about three meters s separated the fields from the forest and in this clearing was an assortment of camps strongest, most intelligent and most annoying demigods (three guesses as to who it is and I'll give you a clue there's two of them)

The demigods were, Travis Stoll and his brother Connor both lounging against a tree having a thumb war, Pollux sat cross legged opposite them and was playing with a plant making it grow and shrink at will. Then there was Clarisse sharpening her hunting knife leaning against a tree while Chris stood next to her armed folded and his face serious. Austin went to stand next to him.

Opposite Clarisse was Katie was sat cross legged making a vine from the tree the Stolls were sat under steadily curl around the brothers so gentle neither of them noticed a thing. Butch and Jake were a meter to her right doing press ups counting "203, 204, 205," probably another one of their strength challenge's. I leaped onto the largest, lowest branch next to the Stolls pulling my bow and arrows from my back and resting them on my legs then I leaned my back against the ruff bark and waited for Percy to begin.

"You all know why I got you lot together," Percy began and everyone stopped their activities.

Suddenly Travis stood up and with a military salute barked out "because were the best of the best of the best, sir." He saluted Percy and sat back down him, his brother and pretty much everyone else giggling like school girls even Percy cracked a smile

"Actually that pretty much sums it up," Percy replied. "You've all been on quests, you've all seen stuff and now Chiron is withholding information that can help me get back Annabeth and… I dunno, but I'm sure it's important for camps protection to." Not the most convincing speech but he sounded honest enough.

"So what are you asking us for?" Jake asked.

"He wants to know about Romans," Austin supplied helpfully.

Both Stoll brothers frowned and Connor asked "Like in Gladiator?" Everyone rolled their eyes at that even his own brother.

"No you moron he's talking about the people that kidnapped Annabeth," Katie said glaring at them.

"Annabeth was kidnapped by Romans?" Chris asked and he looked grim like he knew something.

"Wait you know something?" Butch asked.

"Maybe…"

"Well spit it out," Austin said.

"Shut it Austin," I was unhappy with his tone.

"Hey," Pollux began standing up to defend his friend. "He's right if Chris is keeping secrets from camp… then, well…" Pollux didn't finish but we all knew about Chris's past with Kronos's army and not everyone fully trusted Chris yet, no one except Clarisse.

"Punk, you don't stop then I'm shovin' that plant down your throat," Clarisse growled.

Katie tried to calm everyone down, "let's just get back to the matter at hand." She glared at everyone individually daring them to challenge her.

Sure Katie acted all sweet and innocent and that made it hard to not to think of her as sweet but she was a daughter of Demeter an elder Goddess who was the daughter of Kronos himself a goddess who almost starved the entire earth to death. Katie was not someone you messed with.

"Katie's right nothing you've done has helped us so far," Percy was surprisingly serious and Percy was never serious except when he was told he was going to die by a prophecy but hey that would make anyone serious.

I looked up surprised by his tone.

Percy ignored me and nodded at Chris, "go on."

"Well when I was in Kronos's army," he glanced around uneasily like we were all about to batter him with clubs. "I heard rumours and some of our initiates they referred to gods in Roman form and carried gold Gladius's," he shrugged to himself. "I never really thought about it till now, probably the mist or something."

"I never saw any of those Demigods while we were fighting." I said looking at him and everyone else nodded in agreement, even Clarisse looked uneasy.

"Well, they revolted. They sprouted some rubbish about thieving Greeks and we were forced to put them down. For the descendants of a great empire they didn't put up much of a fight." Chris told us looking a little confused like the memories were only just surfacing to his mind.

Despite this Percy looked excited but before he could speak Austin destroyed any hope. "Yeah all well and good but do you know where their camp is cause I'd bet my sword arm that's where Annabeth is."

Chris looked down and his feet and Percy cursed.

"Yeah but it's still a lead." Travis said trying to keep everyone's hopes up.

"Yeah, I guess…" Percy looked off into the distance his eyes angry. I was afraid he was going to do what gods did when they were angry and blow up a bunch of stuff. He _did _once blow up a volcano and release the most dangerous monster ever imprisoned by the gods.

Before anything else could happen however our day became quite a lot stranger.

Malcolm ran up coming from the direction of the big house startling all of us. For the strongest demigods in the world we weren't very observant.

"Come… quick," Malcolm was panting liked he'd run around the entire camp. "Chiron... Twins… Crazy Ex," before we could ask him what the fuck was up he ran away probably to confuse more campers.

"I think," Chris began. "We're needed at the big house."

"We'll finish this later," Percy said.

"Yeah," I said without enthusiasm. "I think we need to save the world again."

We all sprinted to the big house.

* * *

When we arrived it wasn't what we expected...At all.

We found Chiron, we found his twins and we found his ex…wife.

All of us stood there out of breath trying not to burst out laughing. Emphasis on the word trying.

"Please lets go inside," Chiron pleaded to Chariclo his ex.

"No, I will humiliate you right here right now in front of all your students 'Mr I'm too good to send a child support cheque,'" Chariclo replied viscously. She was a woman with flowing black hair and she had the body of a pure black stallion unlike Chiron's pure white stallion.

Two smaller centaurs were stood just behind who I assumed was their mother. They both looked like twins except for the fact that one was a pure black stallion and the other pure white.

Chiron turned to us stiffly and said "please find a suitable way to amuse the twins while I talk things out with Chariclo."

Before anyone else could respond Percy said "Nah I'm having too much fun," his smile was a tad evil.

"I'll take them," Austin volunteered and I gave the Stolls a hard look.

"We'll go with," Connor said not looking that enthusiastic, I couldn't believe I was sending the Stolls to look after somebody else.

"I'll go with them as well," Pollux volunteered rolling his eyes as if thinking 'I'm screwed.'

As they led the child centaurs away Chariclo continued to shout at Chiron.

Finally, during an what would have been an undoubtedly brief pause, Jake got up the courage to ask what all of us wanted to know, "Uh, why are you asking Chiron for a child support cheque?"

"Ask him," Chariclo spat out.

Chiron sighed looking tired, he rubbed his face and began, "Do you remember when Thalia's tree was poisoned?" All of us except Butch nodded. "Then you will remember that I had to spend some time with my cousins and… well there was a night I was really depressed and…"

"You got pissed?" Percy's tone was a mixture of questioning, disbelief and amusement. "And you spent some time with your Ex," Percy was shaking his head chuckling while Butch was still hung up on Thalia's tree being poisoned and everyone else was dying of laughter.

Chiron looked so embarrassed I decided to save him, "Well at least you've still got it at 3000 years old," I said trying to make him feel better.

Unfortunately that plan was ruined when Chariclo said "he most certainly doesn't 'still have it' do the word 10 second wonder mean anything to you?"

Now everyone was laughing even harder, I was pretty sure I could see tears running down Percy's face. Chiron blushed furiously looking horrified at what was happening.

"Well, why don't I make up for my… mistakes," the words seemed to be forced from Chiron's mouth. "There are a great many things stirring and promises broken," Chiron glanced quickly at Percy who glared in response, "I can offer you protection in my camp you will be well treated and well protected from the dangers outside."

"Bah, what dangers?" Suddenly there was an almighty roar coming from near Thalia's tree.

"Those dangers," Chiron said looking rather to smug for someone who's camp was under attack.

"Guess we have to go deal with that?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," I replied sighing. Yet again we sprinted through camp.

* * *

The monster hadn't been very difficult to beat, it was actually quite disappointing. It had been a Drakones Indikoi or Indian dragon.

It was the size of a tank covered in deep green scales with four legs set low to the ground. Despite its fearsome appearance Peleus (our guard dragon) along with me, Percy, Clarisse, Butch, Chris, Katie and Jake had been more than enough to drive it off.

"These are nice scales," Jake said picking up the scales that had dislodged as we fought it.

"It's still out there," Clarisse reminded us.

"We can send a small party of demigods out," Chris suggested, "It's not that dangerous a monster."

"Yeah, maybe some of the new campers will then shut up about wanting a chance to prove themselves," I said.

Percy was looking off into the distance with brooding look; he wouldn't have looked out of place on one of those superhero movies.

"If get info on where Annabeth is I'll need two people to come with me. Three's a the best number for a quest, who's willing come with?" Percy never was good at keeping to one subject.

"I will," Katie volunteered.

"You?" I tried not to sound too incredulous but Katie had never been big on quests, she'd done a couple never anything this complicated with so many loose ends and weird problems.

She blushed. "Annabeth's my friend to you know," she stated. "And Percy's my cousin plus I'm not bad in fight," she crossed her arms and cocked her hip as if daring me to disagree.

"I will to," Clarisse said not all that enthusiastically. "I don't like you Prissy but I still owe you so yeah I'll help."

Percy nodded. "That'll work."

"You still need the info," Jake warned.

"I know but Chiron doesn't want this quest to go ahead," we all looked at him confused expressions on our faces Percy noticed them. "I don't know why but he doesn't something to do with an old oath. The point is I need to know who's on my team before I get the information so we can set off straight away." We all nodded in assent.

"Well at least we're not bound by any oath," I said with a grin.

"We'd best go and make sure Chiron's twins are still in one piece." Jake said reminding us of whom we'd left them with.

"Oh man we'd best hurry," I was really beginning to hate sprinting around camp.

* * *

**Chirons wife is actually in the myths honest, look it up.**


End file.
